<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extreme Fandom in the Vampire Community by Jenmat1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905843">Extreme Fandom in the Vampire Community</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenmat1989/pseuds/Jenmat1989'>Jenmat1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenmat1989/pseuds/Jenmat1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After introducing her new vampire friends to her fandoms she comes to find out that they can be just as....enthusiastic as humans. This particular evening of hers is ruined over a fight over geekdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extreme Fandom in the Vampire Community</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by an incredibly vivid dream that I had. Wanted to give my weird dream some life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo! Quit standing in the purple stuff! And Crim, QUIT PULLING THE TRASH MOBS! You pull one more mob, and you're not getting healed! I will tell Vivi to let your ass die! Don't test me!"</p><p>Jennifer yells into her headset while her eyes are fixated on her computer screen. Her tiny human monk is weaving back and forth between mobs and trying to stay away from the purple circles forming on the ground. The World of Warcraft dungeon boss is almost dead; there is very little red left in his health bar. Just a few more hits. That's all they need and the mythic dungeon will be completed without a single wipe. Weeks of work went into this glorious achievement, and they are so close.</p><p>"Alright, Ad! Hit him with all you got, and we've got this wrapped up. Now, Crim what I need you to do is-" Jennifer is caught off-guard when her headset is ripped from her ears. She looks up to find a furious Lestat standing before her. Before she can rip him a new one for jeopardizing her guild's victory in the dungeon she is launched from her seat and dragged out of her room.</p><p>"This is all your fault! You better settle this right now before they end up killing each other!" Lestat hisses through his teeth in heated frustration while still dragging Jennifer by her arm. Meanwhile she rolls her eyes and wonders what she's supposed to settle and who is about to kill who. He pulls her into another room where Daniel and Armand are screaming at each other, faces inches from each other. Jennifer is about to ask what has them so heated, but her silent inquiry is quickly settled.</p><p>"It would take up too much focus and energy for Professor X to use telekinesis to walk all the time! Especially when fighting Magneto!" Daniel yells with much vigor.</p><p>"It's lazy writing! Plain and simple. He absolutely can use it to walk, but Stan Lee just didn't want to admit this glaring mistake he made when he created the X-Men!"</p><p>Jennifer stands there completely dumbfounded and slowly turns her head to glare at Lestat.</p><p>"THIS?! This is why you dragged me from mythic dungeon night?!"</p><p>Daniel and Armand both turn to acknowledge Jennifer's presence and realize she's about to prove one of them wrong.</p><p>"Go ahead and tell him that I'm correct. It would take too much focus for Professor X." Daniel gloats with a smile that will soon be erased.</p><p>Jennifer takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She's trying to compose herself before she unleashes her unbridled fury, but her efforts are in vain. The rage is about to be unleashed.</p><p>"You both are FUCKING IDIOTS! Professor is NOT telekinetic, you uneducated dolts! He is ONLY telepathic. Now Jean Grey does have telekinesis and telepathy. Seriously! A simple Google search would have settled this. But NO! Y'all dumbasses just had to tear each other apart and force Lestat to drag me from my room! ON MYTHIC DUNGEON NIGHT, NO LESS! The next time you have a disagreement like this, either GOOGLE IT, or come to me to settle it! Because the last thing I need is for you two to kill each other over some bullshit disagreement like who would win in a fight between Goku and Superman!"</p><p>Both Daniel and Armand stare at Jennifer in stunned silence as the slowly come to terms with the fact that they were both wrong. Once the realization hits Daniel rolls his eyes and speaks first.</p><p>"Oh, that is so stupid to fight over."</p><p>"Yeah, it's obvious who would win," responds Armand. And then both of them spoke next in unison.</p><p>"Goku," declares Daniel.</p><p>"Superman," Armand says.</p><p>The duo look at each other as Jennifer slowly realizes that she just sparked another heated debate in geekdom.</p><p>"Aw, shit. Here we fucking go again." She admits in defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>